


Well Oiled

by eastwood



Series: Bartender with Benefits [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eastwood/pseuds/eastwood
Summary: Good things come to those who make breakfast.





	Well Oiled

Gabe’s alarm goes off while it’s still dark. He resets it and slides out from underneath Jesse, who’s draped over his back like an overgrown starfish, waking up just long enough to crack an eye open and confirm that it’s too damn early before he snuggles into the warm spot that gets left behind. Gabe resists the urge to flick his head; Jesse would never not once get out of bed before the sun was up if he could help it.

He gets dressed according to the weather forecast and goes out for his run. By the time he gets back there will be a 50/50 chance that Jesse has woken up by himself and is in the kitchen with fresh coffee and breakfast in progress. Otherwise Gabe will take a shower, get dressed, and kick the bed to wake Jesse up on his way out to work.

It’s cold and damp outside, fog still trapped in the low lying areas before the sun has had a chance to burn it away. Gabe likes this time of day, as early as he can force himself up and out the door. He prefers being alone in the quiet, at least at the beginning, like running through a ghost town. It’s a good method of working off his energy before he has to turn on his brain, and Ana says that’s healthy.

As he’s finishing up his loop the sun has risen and commuters are passing by him on the road, driving to work in the pale pink light. He goes back into the apartment, sweaty and breathing harder, tossing his keys onto the table by the door before he heads through the hallway towards his bedroom and a hot shower. When he passes the kitchen though, he can see it’s one of the days Jesse decided to wake up early.

Gabe stops in the doorway to look, sweat trickling down his back underneath his shirt. Jesse’s standing at the stove with his back turned; he hadn’t bothered to put on anything besides his underwear to cook, his usual mode of dress whenever he didn’t have somewhere to be. He might’ve heard Gabe come through the front door, but hasn’t yet noticed him get to the kitchen. He’s got music on, one of the trashy country music stations he unerringly finds whenever he’s given control of a radio, and he’s bobbing his head and swaying side to side, humming along with a mournful hick ballad and joining in for the chorus as he spatulas the bacon from the pan and onto a plate.

Gabe watches him go, a smirk tugging at the side of his mouth. The idiot acts ridiculous just for the sake of it sometimes. He looks good though, the way the smooth breadth of his back tapers down to his hips, that ass he’s shaking to the beat covered only by his thin boxers leading to those long strong legs, bare feet brown on the tile floor, tapping along. Gabe can easily imagine the view he’d have if he hooked his thumbs under that elastic waistband and slid the boxers down, and the way Jesse would tilt his hips back towards him, sweet and easy and wanting to be touched.

It’s enough to divert him from a shower and into the kitchen. He knocks his knuckles on the table and Jesse looks over his shoulder, grinning when he sees him.

“Hey baby, have a seat. Food’s almost ready.”

Gabe doesn’t reply, coming up behind Jesse instead. He curves one hand over Jesse’s waist, and reaches around him to turn off the stove with the other.

“Put that down for a minute,” he murmurs against Jesse’s ear. Jesse immediately sets down the frying pan. Gabe guides him two steps to the left, in front of an empty spot of counter.

Jesse gets the hint and puts his hands on the edge. He leans forward slightly to let Gabe nuzzle at his neck and stroke fingertips over the thin cotton half covering the jut of his hipbones. “You sure you don’t want to eat? You seem hungry, darlin’,” he says, a smile in his voice.

Gabe isn’t in much of a mood for banter, so he says nothing. He slides his hands flat down Jesse’s legs and then drags his nails back up, rucking Jesse’s boxers around his package and exposing his upper thighs to the air. Jesse sucks in a quick breath, going silent.

“Look at you,” Gabe says, letting the boxers fall back into place as he rubs over Jesse’s thighs again, fingers curving to the inside. “Dancing around half naked in my kitchen.” He draws away just enough to give his hands space to roam over Jesse’s hips and to the small of his back, dipping his thumbs below the waistband of Jesse’s shorts to give himself a little peek. Jesse makes a quiet sound in his throat, bowing his head forward, showing the back of his neck.

Gabe presses his mouth there, above the first knob of Jesse’s spine, and slides his hands down over Jesse’s ass, squeezing gently before cupping him in his palms, spreading his ass cheeks while they’re still covered. “You want to give it up for me?” he asks, voice pitched low as gravel.

“Yeah,” Jesse breathes. He’s pushing back into Gabe’s hands, just as Gabe had imagined, already hot for it. “Anything you want, baby.”

“I want to take these off,” Gabe says, tugging at Jesse’s shorts but not moving them yet, just letting the elastic snap against Jesse’s skin. He reaches around and grabs Jesse between his legs, roughly squeezing the base of his heavy dick and balls in one hand. Jesse inhales sharply and bucks away, bumping into Gabe’s crotch, so Gabe holds him fast there, trapped between a fist and Gabe’s cock, thick and full against his ass.

“And I want to fuck you just like this, right here,” Gabe growls, pressing in close. He rolls his hips, slow and vulgar, grinding his cock in the crease of Jesse’s covered ass, the thin boxers doing nothing to hide the heat. “Sound good?”

Jesse’s breath stutters, open mouthed, before he starts talking like a dam breaking open. “Fuck yes, please- c’mon baby I’ll be so good for you, just like this, please—”

Gabe doesn’t wait another second with Jesse begging like that, not that he waited at all to begin with, and he shoves Jesse chest first onto the counter, forcing a little _oomf_ out of him and momentarily silencing his running mouth, before yanking the boxers down Jesse’s thighs. “Look at you,” he says again, admiringly, and gives Jesse a sharp slap upside his flank just to watch the muscle on his naked ass and thighs jump, go tense.

Jesse makes a startled sound, now face down with his ass out, one elbow braced against the backsplash tiles on the wall. Gabe smacks him again.

“Fuck, that’s good,” Jesse groans, muffled against his arm.

Gabe thinks wistfully of the wooden spoon that he knows is in the drawer right next to them, but goes for the bottle of cooking oil instead. “I’ll give it to you better later,” he promises as he unscrews the cap from the bottle, and Jesse hums in reply.

He pours a puddle of oil into his palm before planting a hand on Jesse’s shoulder to keep him still, and reaching between his legs from behind to thoroughly grease his cock and balls.

Jesse jerks with surprise, his knee banging against the cupboards hard enough to rattle some dishes. “Ah fuck, baby, you’re gonna make me come—” he pants, hips twisting, trying to clutch at the wall but sliding off the tiles.

“It’s only been a minute, you can wait,” Gabe says, grabbing Jesse’s shoulder hard as he continues to knead and pull at his wet balls and leaking dick. Jesse groans miserably, his legs already starting to shudder from under him.

“ _Gabe_ ,” he whines not ten seconds later, when Gabe twists and squeezes just so. Gabe takes that as the sign to slide his thumb into Jesse’s ass, after the most cursory swipe to get his rim wet. “Fuck,” Jesse says again, pushing back onto him.

Gabe dips his thumb in and out leisurely before grabbing a handful of Jesse’s ass, stretching his hole open as it flexes around his thumb. “You ready?” he asks gently.

“Goddamn, yes,” Jesse moans. “C’mon sugar, you’re makin’ me crazy.”

“Shh, you’re fine,” Gabe soothes, sliding out of Jesse and giving him a fond wet pat on the ass. He pulls his sweaty shirt over his head, dropping it on the kitchen floor, then shoves his running shorts and underwear down together, low enough to get out his cock and give it a few loose pulls as he runs a hand over Jesse’s oiled up cheeks. He lets go only to grab the bottle of oil again, pouring out enough to get his dick soaking wet and rub the rest into the crease of Jesse’s ass, pumping two fingers in and out a few times to make sure the inside of him is nice and slick.

Jesse is bracing himself on shaking legs, drips of oil sliding down his thighs leaving shiny trails behind. His mouth is open against his forearm on the counter, panting, his eyes closed. Gabe props his arm on the edge of the counter near Jesse’s ribs, takes himself in hand, and slides the head of his dick against Jesse’s entrance, watching with close attention as Jesse’s brows crease in anticipation.

Jesse’s mouth rounds into a silent ‘o’ as Gabe pushes in, nudging forward in slow, shallow strokes, opening him up wider than a few fingers had managed.

“Breathe, Jesse,” Gabe murmurs, gaze now locked on the point where his dick is disappearing.

Jesse makes a strangled noise in his throat, turning his face down to bury it into his arm. His breath comes back stuttered, chest heaving. “Goddamn,” he mumbles as Gabe sinks in fully, sounding like the air is still being choked out of him.

Gabe takes him by the hips and bends down to nuzzle at the back of his neck as he adjusts, pulling Jesse back onto himself and rocking into him minutely, together moving less than half an inch at a time. “Your ass was made for this,” he says, kissing and nipping at the skin he can reach, mouthing the fresh sweat breaking out on Jesse’s neck.

Jesse shifts under him, resettling their weight, and turns his face enough to look up at Gabe through his lashes. “Yeah honey, give it to me,” he says, breathless, and Gabe is gone.

He fucks into Jesse hard, his hands the only thing keeping Jesse’s hips from banging into the counter, and Jesse loses it too. He’s scrabbling at the wall, the counter, and Gabe has to lean his full weight down on him to make sure he doesn’t knock them both off onto the floor, a task made more difficult with how slippery he is.

Gabe can only last a few minutes with Jesse squirming around under him, gasping and moaning his name like it’s the only word he can remember. He reaches around to get a hand on Jesse’s dick to at least make sure that if he’s going to finish in under five minutes, he won’t be the first one to do it. He barely has to touch him before Jesse is crying out and coming, leaving Gabe to follow up immediately after.

He sinks down to lean his face against Jesse’s back once he’s got control of his head again.

“That was fuckin’ hot,” Jesse says with his mouth pressed against his arm, after a minute where neither of them have made to move any further than that.

Gabe hums, then grimaces when he pulls away and sees just how much cooking oil got everywhere. “I need a fucking shower.”

And Jesse laughs, sounding a little delirious. He levers himself up to turn around and grin at him, boxers still down at his knees. “I just took one and look what you did.”

“Guess you should join me then,” Gabe says, but instead of doing that he cages Jesse in against the counter and kisses him, long and slow. He’s going to be pretty late for work.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
